minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
2020
About 2020 is an event shrouded in mystery. There are many people who think many things on it, but theres no exact explanation. One belief is that Ecuram Ferata and his 3 friends supposedly perish and dont come back. The event has been referenced by many, saying "I must wait until 2020" or "2020 is too far away". 2020 is also sometimes thought to be the Rejin Apocalypse, due to 2+0+2+0=4. Four is half of eight, which is a terrible number in their culture. Many agree because 2020 is also a double number like 11:11, which is bad luck in many cultures aswell. There are, of course also the people who think 2020 is a hoax and will try to disprove it, However, there is too much proof for it not to be real. 2020 Scenarios Ecuram Dies There isnt too much proof for Ecuram's death on 2020, however many reference him dying. It might not exactly mean he dies, but his stories fade, and everybody forgets about him, or he forgets who he is and turns to a normal life. The Rejin Apocalypse The Rejin apocalypse has more proof than Ecuram dying, but still seems rather unlikely. Since four is half of eight, the four would often translate to "half-evil". If the Rejin Apocalypse was the scenario, then all rejins would die and the planet of Rejinia would cease to exist, either too destroyed to live on, or blasted out of the sky because of an intergalactic war. The Final Battle of The Derakian War Some believe 2020 would be the final battle of the Derakian War. It would take place on Orachi and the Derikas of Darkness and Light would team up to achieve the impossible- Do a skirmish on the Merimr Lords, whom were meeting underground. The Merimr Lords would expect them, however. The 10,000 sleeping merimrs would awake to fight. In Rejin mythology, it is said that all will fall when that happens. The Defominum Reign Another thought is that Defominums would come out of hiding and seek out any tiered human and kill them, leaving only a small portion of humans left. Then the Defominums will reign for awhile, until the Derika Tiers come out from hiding. They strike abd they strike quickly, causing the Defominums to fall. This event is the ONLY 2020 event that supposedly has a positive outcome. A New Durask There have only been 59 Durasks ever. Ecuram is the last so far, but in 2020, there will supposedly be a new Durask that goes under the name "Warmonger". There is alot of proof for this, some walls graffiti'd with red spray-paint (Yes, it IS Spraypaint) that says "WARMONGER WILL RISE. 2020." This also raises the thought that 2020 is a person. Solar Flare There are many people who have been studying the sun and theyve been saying that a solar flare will hit earth, supposedly killing all life on earth. Eliminator Attack Another theory is that Eliminators will rise to power, led by The Merimrs of Cyron (Metal Merimrs). The Cyronans will kill 80% of the humans, leaving the last 20%, which hid in caves. Then the humans would need to remain underground, preparing for war against a new empire of robots. Everything There is another theory where everything happens. First, Rejinia is blasted out of the sky by an empire unknown to the humans until that day- The Merimrs. Next, Warmonger climbed out of Hyuna, having been trapped by Nexecrexus, Lady of Chaos herself. Warmonger hunted down Ecuram, who had been fleeing from it, and killed him. Next, the Derakian tiers thought they had enough, so they attacked the merimrs, all of them dying. Next, Eliminators attacked, wiping out most of the humans. Defominums arrived to Earth to take out the final tiered humans other than mortals, who fought the Defominums and won, surprisingly. The humans prepared for 10 years underground, preparing to fight The Eliminators, but they were too late. A Solar Flare hit earth, causing it to become a barren planet. However, the mortals survived because they were underground. When they got enough people and weapons to fight the Eliminators, they went up, realizing the earth was barren. It was going to be hard work rebuilding Civilization. Category:EpicFailiure's Fanfics Category:Events Category:Major Events